i've got a right to be wrong
by mocha latte
Summary: [The Black Donnellys]. Tommy's got Jenny. Kinda. Jimmy gets girls. If you can call them that. Everyone keeps their girlfriends away from Sean. And Kevin...well... he always gets himself into trouble. KevinOC, general Donnelly fun. AU.


**Title: **i've got a right to be wrong  
**Rating:** T  
**Spoilers: **No spoilers.  
**Warnings:** Some violence, some sex, some language.

**Couple/Pairing:** KevinOC, general Donnelly stuff  
**Author's Notes:** So as you can probably tell… I have a crush on the Donnelly brothers, especially Kevin. And I'm pretty sure I know where this is going. Feedback is sweet. Bringing TBD back from semi-cancellation would be even sweeter. Oh, and I'm not usually one to write "other character" stuff, so let's see how I do, shall we?

* * *

_The interrogator leaned forward on his elbows, clasping his hands together. He was staring down at the folder on the table in front of him, as if collecting his thoughts. Joey waited patiently._

"_Adriana de Luca," the man said suddenly. He looked up, raising his eyebrows. "What can you tell me about her?"_

"_I'm impressed," Joey said in his easygoing manner. "Wow, Adriana de Luca. That girl stirred up a lot of trouble in the neighborhood, let me tell you. What a heartbreaker."_

_The man stared at Joey, impassive. "Is this going to take a while?"_

"_Oh yeah, Adriana was a real heartbreaker," Joey continued as if he had never been interrupted. "She was Italian, you see. She dated Nicky's cousin, Anthony."_

_The interrogator leaned back in his chair. "You're talking about Nicky and Anthony Cotterro."_

"_Who else would I be talking about?" Joey replied. "Yeah, Anthony and Adriana had a thing going for about a year before she found him with another woman. An Italian woman scorned is not one to be messed with."_

"_Is this going anywhere… should I be interested in this girl or not?"_

"_Oh, absolutely. She's the reason Kevin got shot."_

_The interrogator tilted his head. "Kevin Donnelly got shot?"_

"_I'd really love to see those notes you got there," Joey motioned to the folder. "I mean, I thought this was common knowledge. You see, Kevin wasn't much of a ladies man. Tommy had his tormented and tragic relationship with Jenny; Jimmy got girls, but he was pretty much a complete mess; and Sean… well, we know Sean could get any girl he wanted. But Adriana de Luca was the girl—I'm sorry, the only girl—who could get to Kevin. And that's how Kevin ended up getting shot."_

"_You're going to have to start from the beginning, Joey." The man didn't sound happy to have to say this._

_Joey, however, was in his element. "The night after Adriana found Anthony with the other woman, she decided to come to the Firecracker with her best friend, Caryn Mancini. She knew there was bad blood between the Irish and the Italians, and wanted to throw this back in Anthony's face… She knew that being in the Irish neighborhood would set Anthony and Nicky off. But what she didn't count on was meeting Kevin… and it all goes downhill from there."_

* * *

"Kevin… looks like you need another shot!" Jimmy Donnelly called to his brother from the end of the bar.

"No, I'm good."

"No, you're not. Take this!"

"I don't need another fucking shot, Jimmy."

"I won't hesitate to punch you in the mouth, Kevin. Take the damn shot."

"Okay, Jimmy. You're gonna punch me because I won't take a shot."

"No, I'm gonna punch you because you've been sittin' there all night looking like someone killed your fuckin' dog. I'm gonna punch you because you're a pussy. Take the shot."

Sean Donnelly leaned over the bar, grabbed the shot glass, and swallowed down the liquid inside.

"Christ, Jimmy, what was that?"

Jimmy held up a half-empty bottle. "I'm not sure. I found it in the basement."

Sean took the stool next to Kevin, nudging his brother's shoulder. "Are you alright? You look miserable."

"I'm fine, Sean."

Sean was quiet for a moment. Kevin finally looked up. Sean was looking past him, eyes squinting. Kevin turned to see what held his brother's attention.

"I've never seen them before. They're not from the neighborhood," Sean said matter-of-factly.

Two girls had entered the bar. One was brunette, tall and slender. The other was more petite and curvy, with the kind of platinum blond hair that was more likely than not from a bottle. They looked around the bar for a few seconds before choosing an empty table by the window. Kevin and Sean watched as the blond sidled up the bar, leaning over and flagging down Jimmy, who did a double take.

Both brothers watched as the girl and Jimmy exchanged words, ending with Jimmy laughing and pouring two drinks. The girl tried to give Jimmy money, but he waved her away.

"Typical Jimmy, giving away free drinks," Sean said, close to Kevin's ear.

"Hey, who are they?" Tommy Donnelly appeared behind them, pushing an empty pint glass onto the counter.

Jimmy made his way to the other end of the bar where all three of his brothers now were. He nodded his head to the girls, who were now huddled over their drinks at their table.

"Check out the new girls," he said.

"Who are they?" Kevin asked.

"Hell if I know."

"You gave 'em free drinks, Jimmy, and didn't even ask their names?" Kevin pointed out.

"Free drinks? Christ, Jimmy," Tommy swore. "You can barely keep this bar stocked as it is."

"Shut it, Tommy. The blond one's cute. I couldn't help myself," Jimmy said, grinning. He took his brother's glass and filled it from the beer tap.

Kevin turned to Sean, only to find the stool next to him empty.

"What the hell… he was just sitting here!"

"Sean has no shame," Tommy answered, taking a swig from his glass and pointing across the bar. Kevin and Jimmy both turned to see their baby brother pull a stool up to the girls' table.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea, Adriana."

"Oh, shut up, Caryn."

"I'm not kidding. The Donnelly brothers own this, don't they?"

Adriana de Luca blew out a breath impatiently and ran a hand through her blond hair. "Exactly."

"Anthony and Nicky are gonna be pissed."

"What are you, dense? That's the point."

"Is that… I think that's Sean Donnelly." Caryn leaned back on her chair and then quickly moved forward again. "He's coming over here."

"Would you calm down?" Adriana looked over her shoulder. "Wow. What is it with these Donnelly brothers? Are they all good-looking?"

"Adge, we _should not be here._ You know there's bad blood between the Donnellys and --." Caryn broke off as Sean dragged a stool over from the table next to them and plopped himself down. He smiled. Sean knew that not too many women could resist his smile.

"I'm Sean. Nice to meet you."

"Adriana. And this is Caryn," Adriana replied smoothly.

"I'm guessing this is your first time at the Firecracker."

"How do you know that?" Adriana smiled.

"Because my brother owns this bar and I never forget a pretty face."

* * *

"I think I'll get another drink. Caryn, you want anything?" Adriana asked twenty minutes later. She hated to interrupt the conversation going between Caryn and Sean, but she was getting bored. It was obvious that this Donnelly brother liked dark Italian types and if she wasn't mistaken, Caryn was probably developing a major crush on this little Irish boy.

"Yeah, please," Caryn said over her shoulder and turned back to Sean.

"You never fail to surprise me, Mancini," Adriana murmured, sliding off her stool and making her way through the throng of people to the bar. The bar had slowly started to fill up since their arrival and the end of the counter near their table was two deep. She could see Jimmy pouring drinks with another guy, tall with dark hair, no doubt another Donnelly. Sighing, she moved farther down to the emptier end of the bar, where a guy was sitting by himself, nursing a beer. She slid in beside him, sticking a twenty out where the boys behind the bar could see it.

"I have a feeling your money isn't good here," the guy said to her, smiling slightly.

Adriana took in his thick hair, striped sweater, and broad shoulders. God, he was cute.

"Hi. I'm Adriana," she introduced herself. His smile widened.

"Kevin."

"So why wouldn't my money be good here?" she asked.

"Just stick your head over the counter so Jimmy can see you. I'll bet you that twenty bucks that he'll be over here in less than fifteen seconds."

Adriana laughed. "You're on."

She leaned onto the counter, almost flat on her stomach.

"Fifteen…fourteen…thirteen…"

Jimmy caught sight of her from the other end of the bar. He slid two beer bottles to a heavyset red-haired guy and took the money from the guy's outstretched hand.

"Twelve…eleven…ten…"

Jimmy stepped around the other guy bartending and made his way down the counter, until he came to a stop in front of her.

"Nine. Nine seconds."

Adriana shook her head, laughing.

"What, what's nine seconds?" Jimmy asked. He was already making her drink.

"Well, you win." Adriana held out the twenty.

Kevin shook his head. "No, no. It was a joke. Keep it."

"What, are you gambling again, little brother?"

Kevin put his head down. "No," he mumbled.

Adriana closed her eyes for a moment. Kevin. Kevin Donnelly… she had heard about his notorious gambling. She was pretty sure he still owed her cousins some money… This night was getting more and more interesting.


End file.
